Papers for Annabeth
by jenna's last jam
Summary: Set sometime during season 6 when Annbeth and Toby still worked at the White House. Toby learns some interesting things about Annabeth...


Title: Papers for Annabeth

Rating: K+

Summary: Toby has to bring papers to Annabeth when he finds out something he never knew about her.

Setting: The middle of season 6. Annabeth and Toby still work at the White House.

Disclaimer: I do not own Annabeth Schott, Toby Ziegler or C.J. Cregg. But I did create the character of Taylor Schott (Annabeth Schott's Daughter)

Yellow to C.J., red for me and blue to Annabeth. Toby recited this in his head to remember where each folder went. Eventually he grabbed a pen out of his pocket and started marking _Annabeth_ on the blue folder. By the time he reached the water cooler, he only had down _Ann_. He had too many papers at hand. _It'll do_ he said to himself. He twiddled the Rolex on his right wrist. He hated having to bring her papers. She always had to question it. _Where did it come from? Who sent it? What is it? Why is it this color?_ Today he got her a blue folder, so she wouldn't waste time with the last question. He saw the top of a blonde head above the desk. She probably dropped a contact.

"Annabeth" There was no answer. _Hmm _he thought. He heard footsteps behind him. High heels. He knew this sound. Working around so many women has really gotten to him. Who was this? Donna? C.J.? No it couldn't be C.J.. She's what 6'0"? 6'1"? He smelled perfume behind him. _What the?_

"Miss Schott?" He blurted out. This was really annoying him now.

"Yes?" He heard from behind him and from in front of him. Annabeth appeared from behind him and a little girl, no a teenager appeared from behind her desk.

"Yes Toby? Oh blue!" She grabbed the blue folder from his hand and walked to her desk.

"Ann?" She glared at him, a reminder that she hated nicknames.

"I just didn't get to finish your name"

"Abeth there done." She threw the folder down and grabbed a water bottle. Toby looked at the desk where Annabeth and that girl were standing.

"Who?" Toby questioned.

"Oh Toby this is my daughter Taylor"

"Wait mom" Her voice was as high pitch as her mother's "This is Toby ZIEGLER?" She ran from the back of the desk and flung her arms around Toby. She had always wanted to meet him, because Annabeth had always talked about him.

"Um uh..nice to meet you Taylor." Toby was taken aback. Annabeth had a daughter? She wasn't married, or so he thought. Was she married, and then divorced? Was Taylor adopted? No that couldn't be possible, they looked just alike. _I would have thought Annabeth would have had younger kids._ Toby thought to himself. The only other woman that had confused him this much was Andy. He shook his head a bit to get back to reality. Taylor had let go of him and was standing next to her mother. Annabeth had started talking to her.

"I think C.J. has some food."

"Oh, She's the tall one right?" Annabeth gave a small giggle. Everyone always joked about her height. I mean she was only 4'11".

"Yes she is"

"See you later than" Taylor gave a wave and skipped out of the room..Annabeth watched her leave, and then started looking through the folder Toby had given her.

" You are letting an 11 year old run wild thorough the White house? Are you crazy Annabeth!"

"Toby" Annabeth had lowered her voice. "First off she's 14. And She'll be fine. You just don't want to get blamed when she hangs off a chandelier." Toby's face fell.

"Kidding"Annabeth answered. Toby felt a tad better but he was still mad at her.

"But still!" Toby realized that he had gone too far. Annabeth turned around and picked up her cell phone.

"You're right. I was wrong of having her come to work with me today. I'll just call her father."

"Her father?"

"We never married, we got engaged, but it didn't really work out."

"Oh that's too bad"

"Actually I despise that man. The only good that ever happened was Taylor." Annabeth started dialing a number on her cell phone when Toby stopped her.

"How many people know." Annabeth stopped and turned to him.

"Donna, C.J., Carol, The President, The First Lady and Leo."

"How come I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?"

" Why would you need to know?" She went back to her work, flipping through the papers from the folder., making marks with her pen.

"This is all wrong"

"How can it be..." He gave up. Annabeth was ignoring him anyway. He didn't know how long this would take. He started playing with his watch again. This was a tedious little habit he had developed. The bad part was when he wasn't wearing a watch. Then he would play with the buttons on his shirt cuffs.

"Okay" She handed him back the folder. Toby turned to go out of the room when Annabeth called back.

"Toby?" He hated when she did this. It meant he forgot something or he did something wrong. "If you see my daughter can you send her back here?"

"Sure" he wasn't sure how he was going to find her, I mean the White House is a big place. Besides he had to give C.J. the yellow folder. Or was it red?


End file.
